


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by OktaviaMiki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OktaviaMiki/pseuds/OktaviaMiki
Summary: A collection of sweet fluffy Christmas-themed Stucky drabbles, from their past to the present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by these lovely people: buckythebottom, treetoppergabe, Felicia, cryo-bucky, fightmebucky
> 
> Also, these are set in an AU where Bucky reunites with Steve shortly after TWS, and CW didn't happen, and everyone's happy, let me dream.

**A Holiday Tradition** (for [buckythebottom](http://buckythebottom.tumblr.com))

On the last day of school before winter break, Bucky’s fifth grade class held a Christmas party. Paper snowflakes and red streamers were hung throughout the room. The students exchanged cards and munched on gingerbread as their teacher played carols on the piano.

At the same time, Steve’s class was having a party too. He lingered in the doorway of Bucky’s room, waving over to Bucky with a grin.

Bucky finished the rest of his cookie, brushing crumbs from his shirt, and hurried over to his friend. “Steve! How are ya? Didn’t catch a cold yet?”

“So far, so good,” Steve replied with a good natured laugh. “Are you doing anything special tomorrow evening?”

“Can’t say I am.”

“Well, my mama was gonna take me around to look at the shop lights, and I was wondering if you’d like to—”

Steve was interrupted by a snickering group of Bucky’s classmates.

Bucky frowned at them. “What’s so funny?”

“C’mon, Barnes. Don’t you know where you’re standing?” a boy answered.

Bucky folded his arms. “Just spit it out, Lutz.”

The boy pointed toward the top of the door frame. “Look up.”

Steve and Bucky did. Hanging by a hook was a sprig of green leaves and tiny white berries. Mistletoe.

“You know what happens!” Lutz shouted. “It’s the rule!”

Bucky rolled his eyes, turning back to Steve. “Sorry, don’t mind those bozos.”

Steve’s cheeks to his ears were tinged pink. He shook his head, and leaned toward Bucky, standing on his toes. Gently, their lips collided.

The kiss lasted less than a second, but its effect stayed with the mesmerized class. The girls covered their mouths in shock, or shrieked. Some boys burst into laughter, others squealed just as loudly as the girls.

Steve seemed unfazed by the strong response to his action. “You okay, Buck?”

“I... ” For a moment, Bucky was speechless. His first real kiss had been taken by his best pal, and for some reason Bucky didn’t even care. He smiled. “Never better.”

 **Surprise** (for [treetoppergabe](http://treetoppergabe.tumblr.com))

Steve could tell that Bucky had gone shopping by the bags he spotted in the trash, but there was something else to it, something extra special that Bucky was keeping from him.  

That evening when they untangled their decorations from storage, Bucky would every so often glance at Steve, then to their bedroom.

“Something wrong?” Steve asked him, twisting a loose bulb on a wreath.

“Nope,” Bucky answered, hanging a snowman ornament upside down above their mantle.

When Steve announced that he wanted to wrap some presents, Bucky hastily agreed. “Out!” He shoved Steve from their bedroom. “No peeking!”

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Steve said with a playful smile.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now stay here until I give the okay.” And with that, Bucky shut the door behind him. 

“Finally.” From under a loose floorboard, he uncovered a black velvet box. “Pull yourself together,” Bucky scolded himself with a sigh. “Just a couple more weeks. Then, you can tell him.” He flicked open the box, the ring inside secure.

“Let’s hope he says ‘yes’.”

 **Dog vs Snow** (for Felicia)

“I don’t think corgis were made for winter.”

“Sure they are. Look how happy Winston is.” Bucky followed their new puppy onto the snowy sidewalk.

Steve trailed close behind them. “Is he walking alright?”

“He’s making due. Those little legs can scurry.”

“The snow gets thicker down the block. He’s going to get stuck.”

“Have a little faith, Steve. It’s not like he’s going to...” Bucky stopped in his tracks. “Damn it. Hold on a sec.” He knelt in front of a pile of snow at least three feet high. Winston’s stubby back legs wiggled out of it, his front half totally obscured.

Bucky held Winston around the middle and tugged. “Jesus, buddy, you’re really in there tight.”

Steve joined next to Bucky on the ground, clearing the packed snow. “Almost, almost...”

“Got ’em!” Bucky was forced back, the dog in his arms. Steve caught Bucky by the shoulder before he fell into the snow.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Winston’s okay?”

Winston panted cheerfully as Bucky cleared snow from the corgi’s face. “I think he’ll live.”

 **The Sweater**  (for [cryo-bucky](http://cryo-bucky.tumblr.com))

Steve and Bucky’s apartment had been chosen for the holiday get together that year. Everyone was gathered in the living room, lounging on couches as gifts were exchanged.  

Natasha moved aside the Christmas tree branches. “I think that’s everything... oh, wait.” She returned to her friends holding a flat rectangular box. “One left. Tag says it’s for Barnes.”

Steve froze at its appearance, almost dropping his mug of hot chocolate. “Um, that was... you don’t have to...” he stammered as Natasha handed Bucky the present.

“What? Something in there you don’t want us to see?” Sam asked with a mischievous smirk, nudging Steve with his elbow.

“No, but... I just found it in a thrift store, and I thought of you, Bucky, and the minute after I wrapped it, I knew it was stupid.”

Sam turned to Bucky. “Open it.”

“Gladly.” Bucky tore the paper off, and removed the lid from the box. “Really, Steve. How bad could it...”

Just the sight of the gift made Bucky take pause. He lifted it up for everyone to see. It was a sweater, at least two sizes too big in its bulkiness. Its color could only be described as a moldy green, with random red streaks. Silver puff balls jutted throughout the sweater, and lining the collar and arm holes were rows of jingle bells and bows. On the front in a script font and golden thread were the words, “Deck the Halls,” above a hideous outline of Santa Claus’ face.

Sam snorted, and doubled over in laughter, banging his fist on the coffee table.

Tony joined right along with him. “The hell were you thinking, Cap?”

“That thing is a sin against all creation.” Natasha grimaced, leaning away.

Even Wanda had to bury her face in a pillow to muffle a fit of giggles.

“Sorry, I’ll return it tomorrow.” Steve started to reach for the sweater.

Bucky held it closer to him. “No. I love it.”

“What?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Bucky hugged it to his chest. “I really do. Thanks, Steve.”

Steve was just as stunned as everyone else. He pecked Bucky on the cheek. “You’re very welcome.”

For the rest of the party, Bucky insisted on wearing the sweater. He jingled with every movement he made, however slight.

“You’re extremely lucky that I don’t have a lighter on me. That Santa would be up in flames by now,” Natasha said to him, pouring more champagne into her glass. “Tell me the truth. I know your hubby’s feelings mean a lot to you, but you can’t honestly say you love it.”

“That was the truth.” Bucky lifted his arm, the sleeve engulfing his hand. “I’ve never gotten something like this before. It’s dumb, sure, but it’s a part of this culture. ”

“That’s sweet, hon,” Natasha downed her drink, “but I’m gonna need another ten bottles if I have to keep listening to those god damn bells.”

 **Promise** (for [fightmebucky](http://fightmebucky.tumblr.com))

“Hey, hey, Winnie. Those aren’t for teething.”

Bucky scooped the wandering one-year-old off the carpet, just before she pulled a string of lights into her mouth. She continued to stretch her little arms out for them with a whine as Bucky walked her around the family room.

“Your poppa went a little overboard, didn’t he?” Ceiling to floor, the entire space was covered in lights and tinsel. The tree especially glowed in every color available. “He did it for you, y’know. He wanted everything to look perfect for your first holiday with us.”

Bucky flicked off the lamp. Against the darkness of night pouring in from the windows, the lights shined even brighter. Winnie stared in awe, completely silent and still.

“As soon as we got the okay from the agency, he was walking on air. I’ve never seen him so excited. And when we picked you up at the airport, god, he was crying. I was, too.

“You were still asleep then, but we both made you a promise. That you’d always be ours, and that we’d give you the life you deserved.”

Bucky kissed the top of his daughter’s head. “I intend to keep that promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Their child's name is Sarah-Winifred, or Winnie, named after their mothers. And now I want to do a whole collect of cute parenting stuff, ahhh.


End file.
